


The Trinity

by orphan_account



Category: Glass (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Main characters are in their twenties, Set in the year 2000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael Wheeler: The Overseer, Jane Ives: The Mastermind, and Will Byers: The Beast.Three friends are locked inside a facility specifically designed for the three of them. They must now put their powers together in order to escape and take down the organisation that imprisoned them.





	1. SUBJECT FILE: MICHAEL WHEELER

Subject Name: Michael Wheeler

Alter Ego: The Overseer

Powers: Superhuman Strength, Invulnerability, Security Instinct.

Weaknesses: Water, Beings With Equal Strength.

Cell Requirements: Water hoses fitted to cell ceiling to spray subject when acting in a threatening manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you like this story and want more.


	2. SUBJECT FILE: JANE IVES

Subject Name: Jane Ives

Alter Ego: The Mastermind

Powers: Superhuman Intelligence.

Weaknesses: Type I Osteogenesis Imperfecta.

Cell Requirements: Must be kept heavily sedated at all times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you like this story and want more.


	3. SUBJECT FILE: WILLIAM BYERS

Subject Name: William Byers

Alter Ego: The Beast

Powers: Shapeshifting, Wall Crawling, Invulnerability, Superhuman Strength.

Weaknesses: Beings With Equal Strength.

Cell Requirements: A speaker system that emits signals set up in subject's cell to prevent transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you like this story and want more.


	4. The Man in the Orange Jumpsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human body is a fragile thing. It can be broken on both the inside and outside. But if what there is someone whose body can't be destroyed, someone who is, unbreakable.

30th Street Station, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Night

Michael Wheeler walks through the busy station, wearing a brown baseball cap and a dark green security poncho, purposefully brushing people with his arm as he walks past. A man wearing an orange jumpsuit walks past, and Mike sees everything he needs to know that this is man he's been looking for. His vision shows this man killing a father and raping a mother before also killing her, then gagging and tying the three children to radiators in two different rooms.

Mike scowls and turns around to see the man leaving the station.

"You're gonna regret that."

\---

The Orange Man walks down a street, getting drenched in the rain, completely unaware that he is being stalked. He gets to a house and unlocks the door. He steps inside and shuts the door behind him.

"They been causing you any trouble?" he asks the guy sitting on the sofa, watching TV, "Nope." he responds, not looking away from the hockey game on TV, "I mean the two small ones have been crying but that's kids for ya." The Orange Man nods, "Good." And with that he heads upstairs.

\---

 30 minutes after the hockey game started, the Orange Man's friend has fallen asleep, allowing Mike to slip past him to find his target. He moves quietly up the stairs, hearing grunting and muffled moans the further he goes up. He opens the first door on his left, and sees two young children, a boy and a girl, tied to the radiator. He puts his finger on his lips, making sure they don't make a sound.

He tiptoes over and takes out their mouth gags and breaks the zip ties binding their wrists. "Don't be scared I'm here to help you okay?" The two children nod. "I need you to stay here, I'm going to get your sister, I'll be back." He leaves and silently makes to the room at the end of the corridor, the door is open just a crack. He looks in and sees the Orange Man putting his jumpsuit back on in a front of a naked, bound and gagged teenage girl. Mike feels a rush of anger when he sees blood on the girl's thighs, confirming what he already knew had happened.

"You know," the Orange Man says, "I've been doing this awhile, and usually, they squeal, but you, you just moaned." The girl looks past him to see Mike approaching slowly from behind, his eyes filled with rage. "And that really, really turns me on. So, before I kill you, I wanna say thank you, for not being a little-" Mike puts him in a headlock, tightening his hold around his neck as hard as he can. The Orange Man struggles in his arms, trying to break free. He starts to repeatedly elbow his assailant in the ribs, but it has no effect. Mike grabs his arm and twists it in a direction that no human arm should go in, drawing a gagged scream from the Orange Man. Ten more seconds pass, and the Orange Man finally loses consciousness.

Mike loosens his grip, allowing the rapist to fall to the floor before releasing the girl from her binds. "Are you okay?" he asks getting the girl to her feet. She throws her arms around him and sobs into his chest, "Thank you," she cries, "Thank you."

Mike wraps his arms around the girl, making her feel safe. "Why did you help us?" she asks, her head still buried in his chest. "Because it's what I do." he answers. The girl pulls away from the hug and looks her saviour in the eyes, "Who are you?" Mike looks into her teary eyes, and he says, "I am The Overseer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you like this story and want more.


	5. The Broken Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't need a strong body to be powerful, even if your body is made of glass, you still have the potential to be a mastermind.

A woman lies in a hospital bed, screaming from the pain of bringing a child into the world. "Okay it's nearly out," the doctor says, "I need you to push now Mrs. Ives push!" She lets out an almighty scream, finally pushing the child out. She hears the cries of her child and looks to see the doctor holding a little girl in his arms. "Congratulations Mrs. Ives, it's a girl." He wraps the child in a blanket and hands her to Terry.

"Hello there," she greets with tears in her eyes, "I'm your mother." This is supposed to be a happy moment, but somethings wrong, the child won't stop screaming, and her screams are just getting louder, and louder, and louder.

"Is she supposed to be crying like that?"

"No," the doctor answers, completely bewildered, "Can I see her?"

Terry hands the small bundle to the doctor, who begins examining her, feeling her limbs which seems to bring great discomfort to the child.

"What's wrong with her?!"

The doctor looks up with a horrified expression, "I-I've never seen anything like this before. Mrs. Ives, it appears your child sustained injuries when coming out of the uterus."

"What?" Terry asks, not being able to comprehend what he just said.

"I don't know how else to say this but, you're child's limbs are broken."

\---

Seven years later…

Terry sits in the office of her daughter's principal. "I don't know if you've ever been aware Mrs. Ives but your daughter Jane is very intellectually gifted."

"She has always been smart for her age."

"No this, this is different. I mean she's a seven year old child and yet she can solve math problems that even her math teacher doesn't know exist, she can look at a piece of technology and instantly know how it works and how to disassemble and reassemble it, hell she can even look at a letter written in a another language and be able to read it. What I'm trying to say is that she isn't smart, she's something else. And I really don't think this is the right school for her."

"Where else can she go?"

"There's a private school in Pennsylvania for gifted children."

\---

After taking Jane home from school she tells her about the talk she had with her principal, "I think this place could be very good for you, I think you would make friends easier because they'll be like you. Would you think? Do you wanna give it a try?"

"Yeah." Jane replies. "Okay then," Terry pulls her daughter into her arms, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you like this story and want more.


	6. The Monster Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a primal force inside all of us, and with enough pain, it comes out, and turns us into a beast.

Will hides under his bed, putting his hands over his ears to block out the sound of his father bashing on the door. "Will! You come out right now!" He shouts. "I'm sorry Daddy," Will cries, in the futile hope that he will stop.

"Fine then!" The door is kicked off it's hinges and onto the floor. Will's eyes go wide as his father walks to his bed. Lonnie gets on his knees and sees Will. "Come here you little shit!" Lonnie grabs Will by his ankle and drags him out from under the bed.

"Please Daddy!" Will cries only to be slapped. "You fucker! You're gonna regret what you did! Just like I regret having you!" The words cut Will's heart like a knife. But they also fill him with anger, a kind of anger that he's never felt before, and he just wants to rip his father's throat out.

Lonnie wraps his hands around Will's throat and squeezes, stopping his son from breathing.

That's it, Will thinks to himself, I'm gonna kill you. Will grabs his father's wrists and squeezes, breaking them.

Lonnie falls back onto the floor, screaming in pain. Will gets up from the floor, and his body starts changing, fangs start growing in his mouth, his veins stick out, and his eyes turn yellow like a cat.

Lonnie looks at him with fear, "What the fu-" he doesn't finish his sentence because Will pounces on him, immediately sinking his new fangs into his father's throat. Lonnie lets out choked and gagged screams as blood pours out of his neck.

\---

Will spends the next few minutes picking the skin off his father and eating it. After he's finished, he calms down and changes back to normal, and sees what he has done.

His eyes go wide and he begins hyperventilating. He hunches over and throws up on the floor, blood red liquid and the flesh of his father spill out of him. He lets out loud cries, horrified at what he has done.

He gets up and heads to his window. He knows he can't stay, he can't face his mother when she gets back. With great sadness, he opens the window, climbs out and runs. He stops and turns around to look at the house with teary eyes.

"Goodbye Mommy."

Will Byers was never seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you like this story and want more.


	7. The Injury

April 2000

Veterans Stadium, Philadelphia

Mike stands in a stadium filled with thousands of people watching a baseball game. He makes sure to both watch the crowd for any wrongdoing, and also to hold his arm out slightly when people walk pass, to see what they've done.

He hears his phone go off in his pocket and takes it out to see a text from Jane, it reads: 'Bored at work, thinking about you'

Mike smiles and writes back a response: 'That makes two of us'

\---

Limited Edition Comic Book Store, Philadelphia

Jane moves along the shelves placing the new comic books they were delivered on them. "Jane." She turns to see her employee Dustin looking nervous. "Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I head out? My mom's cancer has taken a bad turn and I wanna see if she's okay."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Thanks." Dustin nervously averts his gaze. "You don't have to be so nervous when asking something like this."

"I know it's just, you hired me when I was struggling and I just feel bad doing this…"

"Dustin." She says, halting his rambling, "Yeah?"

"Go it's fine."

"Okay I'll see you later." He exits the store.

Jane shakes her head, laughing slightly, before going back to her task. "That is definitely a guy who's lost a job before," Will says from his chair, "Several jobs actually," Jane corrects.

"All right smart ass."

"Will, he told me that when I hired him, knowing that he's lost several jobs before isn't a matter of being a smart ass, it's a matter of being able to hear."

"Why did you hire him anyway?"

"Because I like him. He's a nice enough guy and he's a comic book nerd, and you know me, anyone who loves comics is a friend of mine."

Will laughs, "Oh trust me, both me and Mike are aware of your comic obsession."

Jane looks away, embarrassed, "It's not an obsession," she mumbles.

"Nah it totally is."

\---

Several years earlier…

A young Jane sits in her room, staring out at the blank screen of her TV. Her left arm sits in a sling. Terry enters the room and when she sees her daughter, she sighs, feeling sad that her daughter wants to cut herself off from the world.

"Jane. You've been in here too long. You need to come out."

"I'm not getting broken again," she replies, her gaze still fixed on the TV, "You know what they call me at school? They call me Miss Glass, they like to push me around, see what they break, why would I want to go out there?"

Terry walks over and sits down next to her daughter, "What happened to your arm was out of your control. Like right now, you may stand up and move and trip over, and if that's what's going to happen, that's out of your hands and sitting in a room by yourself isn't going to stop that. You can't hide from that Jane. If you choose to be lonely now, you will be lonely for the rest of life."

Jane just keeps staring at the TV. Terry sighs, "I got you something." Jane turns her head to look at her mother, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Go to the window and you'll see."

She gets up and moves to her window, her eyes land on a bench in a front of a children's park, on the bench an object wrapped in purple. "Someone will steal it."

"Then you better get out there quick then."

\---

Jane reaches the bench and opens the present, revealing it to be a comic book. Terry sits down next to her, "I've noticed you've recently grown a liking to these, so I bought a whole bunch, there'll be one waiting for you everytime you decide to come out. They say this one, has a surprise ending."

\---

April 2000

"You can smell that right?" Jane asks.

"Yeah," Will replies, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Jane looks over at two guys in the Japanese comic section, and sees a puff of smoke rise above them. She puts the comics in her hands and marches over. When she reaches them she finds one of the comic books all torn up, and the two of them using the pieces to roll up joints.

"Hey!" She shouts getting their attention, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like your destroying store merchandise. Now I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." She points to the door.

"Yeah whatever."

Will sighs and gets up, moving to the scene. "Listen pal she's asking you politely to leave, we don't want any trouble okay?"

"Who is this store security?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Jane answers.

"Well tell your lap dog to fuck off."

"Okay this is your last warning. Leave or I'm calling the cops."

"Go ahead bitch."

Will feels his patience running thin, "Don't swear at us please."

"I told you to fuck off!" He pushes Will into the wall. Will clenches his fist, trying to keep it from coming out, "Please don't do that."

"Or what?"

"You don't wanna find out."

"You threatening me now motherfucker?!"

"Sir I am warning you!" Jane says.

"Shut up!" He pushes Jane over, and when she hits the floor her left hip makes a cracking sound. "AHHH!" She screams. "Jane!" Will runs over to her, "What have you broken?"

"My hip. It's my fucking hip," she says panting with tears in her eyes, Will stands up and looks at the two junkies with a scowl, "GET OUT! RIGHT NOW! OR I AM CALLING THE FUCKING COPS!"

"Come on man lets get out of here." The junkies leave the store. "Will," he turns round and gets down next to her, "What is it?"

"I need you to call an ambulance, and call Mike."

"On it."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you like this story and want more.


End file.
